The BoyWhoLived & the Girl Who Made His Life
by MrsSakuraPotter
Summary: (R now bc ratings will go up) Harry has defeated the Dark Lord and is now one of the top Ministry Aurors. He's lost touch with everyone he's ever known and immersed himself in work to escape his inner demons. Is Ginny the solution his torment?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Harry Potter sniff, sniff I know... it's tragic. But somehow I will just have to live with that hard fact. My twisted fantasies about Daniel Radcliff will have to sustain me.  
  
The-Boy-Who-Lived and the Girl Who Made His Life Worthwhile  
  
Prologue  
  
'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, But he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... And either must die at the hands of the other for neither can live while the other survives... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies...'  
  
These thoughts had revolved around Harry's head for the past three years. While in Hogwarts, he had learned every defensive spell he could find in the Hogwarts library. He immersed himself in his work as Quidditch Captain, Head Boy, and instructor of the DA, to keep his mind off the prophecy that weighed so heavily upon his shoulders, much to the annoyance and dismay of his friends. His endless guilt over the death of Sirius and his knowledge of the prophecy caused him to, over the years, push his friends away and they had drifted apart because of it. Hermione had gone on to working towards becoming a healer and Ron had pursued becoming a professional Keeper. Ron and Hermione had finally gotten together during their seventh year at Hogwarts.  
Harry, on the other hand, had moved to a top secret location as he trained to bring down the most feared wizard of modern times. Now, since Dumbledore had fallen ill, he, Hermione, Ron, members of The Order, and various other people were back at Hogwarts using it as a fort for those fighting off the Death Eaters attacking the castle and town of Hogsmead.  
The Gryffindor common room was uncommonly quiet. The faces of those students who lingered were glassy-eyed with shock or tear-stained from sobbing for those they had lost.  
Harry just stared, his heart breaking into a million pieces as the girl he had secretly loved since sixth year cried. He didn't know what to do for her as she rocked herself back and forth her; huge sobs shaking her petite frame.  
It's all my fault. Harry thought, filled with grief and guilt. None of this would be happening if I was ready to face Voldemort. It's all because I'm too afraid to face up to my destiny. He had graduated from Hogwarts and spent the past year with numerous instructors, honing his abilities and preparing him for his inevitable confrontation with Voldemort, but was still terrified of facing the Dark Lord in one final battle.  
Harry took one last look at the girl he knew he would never be able to hold as his best friends Hermione and Ron comforted her.  
Percy is the first and the last Weasely Voldemort will kill. I will take him down even if it costs me my own life. I will do this for the entire wizarding world, my friends, my parents, the Weasely family, and everyone who has suffered at the hands of Voldemort. I will do this for her.  
Harry walked out of the common room through the portrait hole, hoping no one would notice his departure. A determined look was in his eyes as he walked down the hall, his wand gripped tightly in his right hand. His stride was confident and full of purpose.  
"Harry! Where do you think you're going?" Ron shouted as he chased after Harry, Hermione and Ginny following closely behind.  
"You know where I'm going Ron. It's the reason I returned here."  
"Well Hermione and I came back here to fight as well, so why are you leaving us behind? We're in this together Harry." Ron said angrily. "Don't think that because you've shut us out we won't be here for you."  
"He's right Harry. Besides, you can't possibly stop all those Death Eaters by yourself." Hermione, the voice of reason, put in. "And we will always be your friends."  
"Your friendship with me is more dangerous than you know. Besides, Voldemort is the only one I have to worry about." Harry said in a hard voice.  
"Oh come off it, Harry! We'd be targets even if we weren't friends with you. Hermione is muggle born and most of my family is members of the order." Ron said hotly.  
"Believe me anyone who is close to me becomes a prime target for Voldemort and his Death Eaters." Ron couldn't fully suppress the wince that came at the sound of Voldemort's name, despite years of hearing it.  
"Harry please, we are your friends. Talk to us. I known you've been hiding something from us since sixth year."  
"It's none of your concern and it will only endanger you further."  
"I'm sick of your arrogance!" Ginny, who had been silent until now, shouted. "It's up to us what we decide to do with our lives. It's not your choice to make."  
A look of hurt passed over his eyes before he could cover it with his shielding look of indifference. "Well it's up to me whether I wish to divulge any information concerning me to anyone and if I want to face Voldemort or not."  
"Well mate, I'm following you whether you like it or not." Ron declared.  
"Don't! Please! You'll just be throwing your lives away! There's nothing you can do about this." His voice cracked as he pleaded with them giving up his pretense of being indifferent.  
"Tell what's going on Harry." Ron said in a hard serious tone.  
Harry seemed to struggle with himself. "Alright... but only you and Hermione..." He avoided looking at Ginny as he said this.  
I wouldn't be able to bear it if she gets hurt. He thought to himself not even wanting to think about that very real possibility.  
"Fine! Exclude me in this like you have everything else!" She shouted at Harry. "I'm involved in this war too! It's my brother that bastard killed! It's me he possessed in my first year at Hogwarts. But I wouldn't know anything about being strong or fighting back would I?"  
"Harry, Ginny is a part of this too. She went to the Ministry with us that day, and has been a constant with Ron and me since sixth year. You left us and went off to brood by yourself. She stuck with us. She should stay and hear this. Either way she'll hear everything from us."  
Harry sighed deeply in resignation then began his tale. He told of how he went mad with grief as he saw Sirius fall through the veil, and how he had chased after Bellatrix and tried to perform the Cruciatus Curse on her. Hermione covered her mouth as she gasped in horror at this and Ron sent her a look as if to say 'shut up'. Harry continued with how Voldemort had come and how Dumbledore had saved him. He hesitated for a few minutes before continuing.  
"Then I thought the fight was over so I tried to move from behind the statue's protection. Then I heard Dumbledore. It was the first time I ever heard fear in his voice. He told me not to move, and then I felt a horrible pain searing through me as Voldemort possessed me. I felt as though I was being ripped He used my mouth and tried to goad Dumbledore to kill me. I remember wishing the pain would just end, that I would die so I could be with Sirius. Voldemort couldn't take it inside my body anymore because, as Dumbledore later explained to me, he couldn't take the feelings I had towards Sirius. He then made a portkey and sent me back to his office to wait for him."  
He took a few deep breaths as if to prepare for a confrontation.  
"Dumbledore showed me what was in the prophecy."  
"WAIT ONE BLOODY MINUTE! YOU KNEW ALL THIS TIME WHAT WAS IN THE PROPHECY AND YOU NEVER TOLD US?!" Ron yelled at Harry his fist clenched as Hermione tugged at the back of his robes to stop him from charging towards Harry.  
"Yes, I knew." Harry said exhaustedly as he sank to the ground. "And believe me you were better off not knowing. Death Eaters would stop at nothing to try and get this information from you."  
"What did the Prophecy say Harry?" Ginny asked gently.  
A glassy-eyed look appeared on Harry's face as he retold the contents of the prophecy, what it had meant, and how he had gotten so angry he trashed Dumbledore's office. He then told of all the intense training and extra duties he had taken upon himself his last two years of Hogwarts. How he diligently threw himself into his studies, trying to soak up every bit of information in case it became useful in defeating Voldemort.  
"As I remember his scores rivaled mine except in Defense Against the Dark Arts. He far surpassed any scores I had in that class." Hermione mused, lost in everything Harry had just revealed to them.  
Ron just stood there in shock.  
Ginny slowly walked up to where Harry sat looking at the ground, crouched next to him, and pulled him into her comforting embrace.  
Harry stiffened when he felt her arms go around him then eventually relaxed. She held him for a few more minutes before releasing him. He looked up into her eyes and was lost in their deep honey colored depth.  
"I must go now. I've delayed long enough." He said as he rose to his feet, pushing away the feelings Ginny evoked from within his soul.  
"We'll cover your back mate." Ron said quietly. "There's sure to be Death Eaters who will try to stop you."  
Harry nodded in acceptance, then led the way out.  
  
Harry soon lost track of his friends. He was terrified for them, but knew he must concentrate on the battle before him or all would be lost. He caught glimpses of Ginny's red hair as she dodged attacks, and Hermione's now tame brown hair as she treated the injured and dragged them to safer places. Ron was standing back to back with his older brother Charlie as they fought off Death Eater assaults. Molly Weasely helped Hermione tend to the wounded. Arthur was no where to be found. Fread, George, and Bill were in London fighting Death Eaters in Diagon Alley. It was apparent to the entire wizarding world that this was a full scale assault by Voldemort's forces and that the fate of the entire world, muggle and magical, rested upon the outcome of this battle.  
Harry was subdued the Death Eaters he was fighting. There was still no sign of Voldemort himself. Lupin came into view and what Harry saw stopped his heart. Lupin was facing none other than Wormtail.  
"NOOOO! LUPIN! GET AWAY! HIS HAND! HIS HAND IS SILVER! HIS LEFT HAND! WATCH OUT!"  
Harry was blind to all else as he watched in horror as Wormtail stabbed straight through Lupin's heart with his silver hand. A look of shock found its way into Lupin's eyes. With his dying breath he whispered two words Harry never would have thought Lupin capable of muttering as a green light imbedded itself into Wormtail's body and claimed his life.  
Harry stood in complete shock for a few seconds then shook himself out of his stupor. I can grieve later if I live. But for now I must find Voldemort.  
He then opened the connection between his and Voldemort's mind, a connection that Harry had blocked off for the past three years.  
Where are you? I am waiting for you. Come and face me once and for all- if you have courage enough." Harry whispered into Voldemort's mind.  
Ah. It's been so long since we last talked like this Potter. So, you have the nerve to try and challenge me? I am the most powerful wizard in the world. But you always have been an arrogant child haven't you? I guess those moments of luck you've had escaping me have gone to your head. Come to me. I shall await your presence in the Forbidden Forest. Voldemort answered.  
I'll be there. With that said he closed the connection and found a corner currently not occupied with battles, raised his wand and called out, "Accio Firebolt."  
He quickly jumped onto the broom and was about to shoot off when his eyes made contact with Ginny's. Bye... he mouthed to her before taking off. He tuned out her desperate cries for his return and keep on flying towards the spot in the Forbidden Forest where the Dark Mark was coming from.  
  
THANK YOU MOLLY! YOU'RE THE BEST BETA READER A GAL COULD ASK FOR! 


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I hate these damn things but they must be said or else some people may think I really do own Harry Potter. cough Morons cough Okay then. I don't own Harry Potter. It's sad but true. Without my Danny Radcliff I don't know what I'd do. (Corny rhyme but it works) wink, wink WARNING: anyone who has an aversion to fluff needs to get out and seek psychiatric help. Plus check out the title! The title itself is the epitome of fluff.  
  
The Boy-Who-Lived and the Girl Who Made His Life Worthwhile  
  
Chapter One  
  
It was a beautiful day in Vertic Alley. Since Voldemort's defeat five years ago, things had settled down in the wizarding community. There was still the occasional Death Eater trying to start a ruckus, but their attempts were quickly cut short by top ranking aurors. Among those aurors was a young man with messy, raven colored hair and a lightening bolt shaped scar. He had been working as an auror since completing his training three years ago and was currently stationed in France. Harry pulled a letter out from his pocket, reread it once more, and sighed. It seemed his best friends Ron and Hermione had finally gotten their act together and decided to get married. He was extremely happy for them but was terrified that their little reunion would be awkward due to their lack of communication for the past eight years.  
  
A broom that sweeps the floor clean every morning without guidance? Harry thought as he looked through the selection at Cleaning Clara's Château. He rolled his eyes at the name of the store but thought he should check it out. He spotted a Garden Degnomer and thought Mrs. Weasley would love it so he bought it along with a Magical Meal Maker. Harry knew Hermione wasn't a particularly good cook from one of the few letters he'd gotten from Ron over the years. And Ron was hopeless at anything to do with food except for eating it. He figured this would be the perfect gift; Ron wouldn't have to suffer any burnt rice or undercooked chicken, and Hermione would have more time to focus on her career as a healer. All you had to do was put all the ingredients needed into the Magical Meal Maker along with the recipe card into a slot and the meal would come out as a five star restaurant quality meal. He had both gifts wrapped and walked out of the shop, feeling slightly less nervous, and then apparated to the front yard of the Burrow.  
"Harry dear! Oh I'm so happy to see you! It's been so long!" Mrs. Weasely said as she embraced Harry in her death grip hug.  
Harry waited a few seconds more before he pulled away from her embrace.  
"It's good to see you too Mrs.Weasley." He said and smiled at her. Molly had lost a great deal of weight since the death of her husband, Arthur, during the final battle. Now, instead of her trademark fire red hair, she had gray hair sprinkled all over. She looked happy but he could still see traces of sadness in her eyes and more wrinkles on her brow than there should have been.  
"How have you been?" Harry asked in a concerned tone of voice.  
"Oh I'm fine dear." Molly replied. "Now the only one left to marry off is Ginny. I just wish Arthur were here." She said as tears filled her eyes.  
Harry was instantly sorry he even said anything. He always felt awkward if anyone cried around him and he didn't know what to say to Molly to comfort her.  
As if sensing Harry's discomfort Molly stopped right away and gave a small laugh. "Look at me blubbering. You must want to see Ron right now. Can you imagine he didn't want to have the wedding here? But I insisted, so he relented. He wanted to have it somewhere by his flat in London." She complained as she opened the door and ushered him inside.  
"You'll find that Dobby put your things in Percy's old room. I'll take those off your hands." She gestured towards the bags Harry held which had the presents. "Now go get your broom. Ron is at the Quidditch Pitch."  
"Alright. Um... the one wrapped in gold wrapping is for you." He said before hurrying up the stairs to get his broom. He didn't want to face Mrs. Weasley again, just yet so he apparated from Percy's room to the pitch where he saw Ron flying around as if a Death Eater was on his tail.  
He's improved. Harry thought as he saw Ron do a series of complicated twists and really difficult flips.  
He stood there for a while, just watching, before Ron took a break and finally noticed him. Ron lowered his broom slowly to the ground and walked up to Harry.  
"Hey mate. Long time no see." He said as a held out his hand.  
"Yea... Well, their slave drivers up there in Auror Headquarters. I've been staying in Paris trying to track down Draco. I got a tip off that he's hiding out there." He said as he shook the offered hand.  
"Ah. So that's why you hardly ever wrote. And when you did they were just short replies to my letters. Because you've been so busy tracking down loose Death Eaters."  
Harry looked away guiltily. "I'm sorry Ron. It's just..." Harry struggled to find the right words.  
Ron softened at the torment he heard in his friend's voice and decided to let him off the hook.  
"Forget it. It's okay." He said as he slapped Harry on the back.  
"No really I should explain-"  
"I said forget it." Ron interrupted. "Let's play some Quidditch. I want to see if you're still any good. I'll toss around some apples and we'll see how many you can catch."  
"Sure thing." Harry said grinning gratefully. "Then we'll see how many quaffles I can get past you, Mr. Quidditch Player of the Year."  
"Heard about that did you?" Ron asked as his ears turned red.  
Harry laughed. "Come on. Let's play." With that said he shot off into the air.  
They easily fell back into the companionship they shared years before. Harry had caught every single apple Ron threw his way and could not get one quaffle past Ron. Ron received a great deal of teasing about 'finally getting his act together' and asking Hermione for her hand in marriage.  
"I was afraid that the only time you'd get up enough courage to ask her would be on your old wrinkly death bed. But you did it. Unless... YOU are the one that did the asking right? Or was it Hermione?" Harry asked grinning.  
"Shut up Harry. I was the one who asked. I did it proper too with a ring and a romantic dinner and all." He said as he slightly puffed out his chest.  
"I can see the ball and chain on your leg already as well as the whip lashes on your back. You're a whipped and no longer free man."  
"Ha ha ha... Very funny Harry."  
"I thought so. So when is Hermione coming?"  
"Tomorrow. Her parents will be staying in the twins' old room. She's sort of bummed out her other family members can't come because they don't know about magic and all."  
"Where are the twins going stay?"  
"Oh. They're too busy at their shop with the school year about to begin. Skiving Snackboxes are a huge seller this time of year. They won't be able to leave all week. Mum had a time of it trying to get them to close on the wedding day. She enlisted in the help of their wives. Katie and Angelina gladly resorted to blackmail. So now the twins called in a favor from Lee and a few others to watch the store for the day. I'm just afraid they'll slip some canary creams in the dessert trays or put something in the drinks. Did I mention they have a huge selection of fireworks planned? God help us."  
"Hey at least you'll know your wedding will definitely be dinner conversation material for years to come. The press will have a field day. Rita Skeeter will be dying to take a picture of the Great Tornado's Keeper."  
"We're going to put up anti-apparition wards as soon as all the guests show up. That's why we asked everyone to come a week early. Fred and George are going to send us an owl letting us know when they're going to arrive and we'll open up the floo network to the burrow until they come through. We're also gonna be spraying beetle repellent before the ceremony incase our dear Ms. Skeeter decides to make an appearance."  
Harry laughed at that.  
"So have you found anyone special? I mean, I always hear about you dating all these different gorgeous women, but is there one in particular you may want to settle down with."  
"No. They all just want a rich and famous man whose arm they would look good on. I usually break things off when they start hinting at marriage. Merlin knows I never lead them into thinking I'm heading into any sort of long term relationship."  
"Ouch. That's cold Harry."  
"That's life and the truth."  
"Well we'd better head back. Mum should be sending someone along about now to call us in for dinner."  
With a wave of his hand Harry cleared away all the scattered apples and summoned his broom over. Ron's eyes bulged slightly. He'd never seen anyone besides Dumbledore use intentional wandless magic, and Harry had done it so casually.  
"Should we fly or apparate back?" Harry asked, unaware of the shock he'd just given his friend.  
"Apparate. My Aircharger doesn't stand a chance against your custom made Momentum." Ron grinned as he punched Harry lightly on the arm.  
"Hey it was all the one broom company's idea. They're the ones that insisted they make a broom especially for me. I had not a thing to do with it. It's not as if I'd really need it anyways. I went into Auror training right away, so it's not as if I could play Quidditch."  
"That didn't stop them from making a broom exclusively for you. Did you know they burned the blue prints so that it would be a one of a kind?"  
"Really? I thought that was just a rumor."  
"Honestly, do you see anyone else with a Momentum? My team tried to get them."  
Harry cleared is throat as though to dislodge the discomfort he felt. "Well we'd better go." And with a CRACK he was gone.  
Ron shook his head amusedly then followed suite.  
CRACK  
  
Harry apparated into his room at the burrow relieved to escape Ron's teasing. His fame always had and always will be a constant source of embarrassment and annoyance. All the rumors and reporters never helped a bit either.  
You can face a Dark Lord and come out victorious but you can't face any emotional embarrassment or discomfort. He thought, chiding himself.  
He sighed to himself and went to wash up for dinner.  
He finished washing up quickly and was on his way down when he turned the corner and bumped into someone. He instinctively grabbed hold of their arms to keep whoever it was from falling, and found himself face to face with one of the most beautiful women he's ever seen in his entire life.  
"Ginny?" he asked incredulously. He took his time as he openly gave her the once over. The navy robes she wore covered her up properly but not even a wheat sack would've been able to hide Ginny's now shapely form. Her hair had darkened to a deeper shade of red and was secured in a low ponytail at the nape of her neck. Her honey-colored eyes were more knowledgeable and her lips were full and begging to be kissed.  
"Looking incredible Miss Weasley." He nodded appreciatively.  
"Your not looking bad yourself Mr. Potter." He held in a groan of longing as he heard her speak. Her voice had matured into a husky sound of raw sex. He had a rough time of it not kissing her as she studied him as carefully as he had studied her.  
"You've definitely filled out in all the right places." She said as she ran her right pointer finger along his left muscular forearm.  
He promptly released the grip he had on her arms as she sent shivers up his arm.  
"Mum sent me up here to tell you dinner is ready." She told him as she turned around and walked be back down the stairs. "Nice seeing you again." She called over her shoulder.  
"Nice seeing you again too, Ginny..." Harry whispered in a low voice so that she couldn't hear. 


	3. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is mine! My... precious... No ones will try to take the precious from us! STUPIDS SILLY LITTLE WARNER BROTHERS TRIED TO LAY CLAIM TO THE PRECIOUS!

Just kidding. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just using these characters for a bit of fun... evil smile as she looks at Harry

YAY! I now have a wonderful beta reader so the first two chappies are fixed up. huggles Molly You're suggestions were great! What would you like in payment? How about my firstborn child? wink

Responses to reviews are at the end of the chapter.

The Boy-Who-Lived and the Girl Who Made His Life Worthwhile

Chapter Two

The week flew by fairly quickly. Hugs and kisses flew all around and were then pushed aside as the hectic final preparations for the much awaited wedding were made. Hermione was one giant ball of nerves. Anyone who thought she looked like the most nervous person there had to quickly adapt their views once they caught a glance once they saw Ron. The poor fellow couldn't stop shaking. Harry noticed more and more food left uneaten on his plate each night. He sympathized with his friends but found their nervousness quiet amusing, and made a point of telling them so. Neither was pleased.

The day finally came. All preparations were completed. Mrs. Weasely was having a fit because the twins had yet to arrive and the house ghoul had been rattling the pipes since early that morning.

All in all Harry felt that this was right. This chaos was the Weasely way and he wouldn't have it differently. He hadn't realized how much he had missed them while he was burying himself in his work. As he looked around it fully hit him. He missed the way Ron's ears turned red when he was under any emotional pressure. The way Mrs. Weasely fussed about his eating habits. The way Hermione always had a fact pulled out from some book for every occasion. Fred and George turning even the most dire situation into a humorous one. He had never really gotten to know Charlie and Bill but he missed them anyways and would've liked to get to know them better. He would've liked to test his Quidditch skills some more against Charlie and learn about Egypt from Bill. He would've liked to be there with Ginny as she shed her girlish naivety, and watched her blossom into the lovely young woman she is now. To be always caught by surprise every time she smiled his way no matter how often she had done it before. To hear her voice each time she spoke and hear her laugh- that deep husky sound that shook him to his core.

Harry mentally shook himself as he realized that his thoughts had focused too much on Ginny.

_Why? Why am I so enthralled and enchanted by her? Why does her face always appear in my head when I least expect it? _He asked himself.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to face the person who sought his attention only to find the woman of his musings. Her dress was a lilac color, thin straps on her shoulders held the gown up, it had a high waist line and the skirt parted in the middle like a curtain to reveal a white satin like material underneath. Her hair was down in curls falling about her shoulders like a crimson waterfall.

_She's breathtaking, _he mused silently.

Harry decided he was extremely happy that Hermione had insisted on muggle gowns for the wedding ceremony. But he wasn't too sure about her choice for the men. He felt as though the tie around his neck were a snake trying to strangle him.

"A knut for your thoughts," Ginny said to Harry teasingly.

"Oh... uh... it's nothing really. Just thinking it's great that Hermione and Ron will actually be fighting as a married couple instead of 'like' a married couple," Harry lied.

"They're receiving a great deal of grief over that," Ginny laughed.

Harry felt as though a jolt of electricity had just passed through him. He watched the way the sunlight shimmered off her hair and how her eyes lit up as she laughed and was enthralled yet again by her.

"Harry. I lost you again," Ginny said with an odd look on her face Harry couldn't read.

_She must think I'm acting like some really weird creep,_ he thought despairingly.

"I just can't believe that this day is happening. Call it shock," He smiled weakly at her.

"Alright..."

"Sorry. I'm afraid I'm not one for mingling much. Make sure to save me a dance." He said to her nervously before walking away. Mrs. Weasely had just called to everyone to take their places since Fred and George had finally arrived.

_I can't believe I just asked her to save me a dance. I think I might hang myself before the night is up, _Harry thought as he made his way through the crowd of people up to the front where the ceremony was to take place. He went and stood by Ron and the Wizengamot Official that was to perform the ceremony. Ron anxiously fisted his shaking hands.

"Nervous?" Harry asked teasingly.

"Very funny Harry," Ron answered dryly.

Suddenly softly playing music came as the bride's maids and flower girls made their ways down the isle. Ginny walked down the isle regally, her head held high with the soft hint of a smile on her face.

Her eyes met Harry's for a brief moment and Harry became lost in their sapphire depths. The woman playing the harp suddenly stopped, jarring Harry from the trance Ginny had put him in, and Ginny went to her seat. Before she sat down she looked up at Harry once more with a mischievous glance.

_Shit... I wonder what that was all about, _he thought nervously as he glanced over at Ron. _Good. He didn't see anything otherwise he'd be shooting me a death glare._

A man at an organ began the bridal march. (A/N: don't know what it's called. Sorry...) Hermione came walking down the isle towards Ron and all Harry could think was that it couldn't be Hermione. His eyes practically bulged from their sockets as they strained to see her better. Ron was beaming with a look of pride on his face. He actually looked pretty goofy but Harry decided that he had an excellent reason to look so.

Hermione was dressed in the traditional white wedding dress but that's where all similarities to other dresses ended. The material looked as though it was as fluid as water but still clung tightly to the curves Harry had never really noticed until now. The sleeves began just off her shoulders and fit snuggly from her forearms to her writs. The bodice of the dress seemed like a second skin until it reached the delicate golden chain at her waist then it flowed freely to the ground covering her feet. She wore a delicate Celtic looking crown that lay upon her forehead holding her veil that appeared to be made of the same material of the dress. They veil fell loosely on her gently flowing hair. She didn't hide her face as most brides did when they walked down the isle. She looked radiant as she smiled at Ron with tears in her eyes.

From the corner of his eye Harry saw many handkerchiefs being raised.

The ceremony was beautifully done. Harry had never seen the Weasely garden look so good before. Both the bride and groom exchanged vows without hesitation as the official bound them together for all eternity.

"Click." Harry heard George whisper to Fred.

"Yup that ball and chain is on good." Fred whispered back. "Charlie is the last free one of our kind."

"Even Percy married Penelope before... well you know."

Harry couldn't bear to listen to them any more as he was reminded of his failure to the Weaselys. He walked towards a tree that promised solitude.

Harry was lost in thought when he caught a whiff of Ginny's scent and knew she was approaching. Her very presence was like a siren's song beckoning him to her.

"Harry..." she began tentatively.

He turned around to face her and was once again struck by her beauty.

"I'm saving my first dance for you," she told him nervously.

Harry beamed at her.

"Well, I'm certainly a lucky man today. Would you like to do me the honor of dancing with me?" he asked as he offered her his right hand.

She gracefully placed her palm in his hand as he led her towards the music.

They danced along to a slow song that Harry could not recognize. Ginny rested her cheek upon Harry's shoulder. _I'm in heaven, w_as the only clear thought in Harry's mind.

That was when the self-loathing side of his conscious decided to but in.

_I'm a fool. She doesn't love me. How could anyone love someone who's the reason for so much pain? I don't deserve her. My hands shouldn't even be on her. They're responsible for too many deaths. She doesn't need a murderer for an admirer. _

At the end of the song he pulled away from her with a veiled look so that she couldn't tell the rampant emotions coursing through him.

"What's wrong Harry?" Ginny asked, confused.

He forced a smile on his face and answered. "Wrong? Nothing. I just danced with a beautiful woman. You're a terrific dancer. I can see a few gentlemen looking at me as though they'd like to kill me though. You have many admirers. Thank you for the dance."

As he walked away from Ginny he saw an extremely handsome man walking towards her and had to clamp down hard on the jealousy he felt rising within him.

"'Arry! Oh la la! My aren't you a 'andsome one. It's been so long," a gorgeous looking blonde haired blue-eyed woman said as she approached him.

Harry thought she looked familiar but wasn't completely sure who she was.

"But of course you vould not remember moi. I was but a child vhen you rescued me during zee Triwizard Tournament!"

"Gabrielle?" he asked in astonishment.

"Oui!" She answered enthusiastically.

"You've definitely grown" he said appreciatively.

She laughed well naturedly.

Harry saw her glance at the dance floor and realized she was subtly hinting at dancing.

"Would you like to dance?"

"But of course." She nodded her head slightly and accepted his invitation.

As they danced Harry couldn't help but appreciate how attractive she was. He was a man and he wasn't dead so his body couldn't help but respond to all the seductive touches and glances she gave him.

_Well here's a beautiful and more than willing girl. Maybe I should ask her out on a date,_ Harry thought. _It's not as if I'd be cheating on Ginny since we aren't together and never will be. And it's been over between Giselle and me for months._

"Say Gabrielle... Would you by any chance want to have dinner with me sometime?" He asked and flashed the smile an ex-girlfriend once told his guaranteed anything he asked for would be given.

"I'd love to," she said as she ran her fingers up his arm and pressed.

The song ended and she turned around and sauntered away leaving Harry an enticing view.

He turned away from Gabrielle's lovely bottom and walked to the buffet table.

"Here you go Harry." Ginny smiled as she handed him a plate of dessert.

"Thank you Ginny," Harry said and took a bite from a rather good looking pastry.

All of a sudden Harry had the urge to bark and lick Ginny.

"There you go. Enjoy you Dog Dessert complement of Weasely Wizarding Wheezes." She ruffled the fur on his head and left him scratching his ear.

Did you like it? Please leave a review! They truly help!

Comments to reviewers:

tigger- T-I- double Ga-ER! That spells Tigger! Him and Eeyor are the best! You reviewed two of my fics so I will love you for life. I thank you so much for your praise!

potter4ever- I am continuing with it thanks to your support. Thanks for the review.

Lady of Masbolle- I'm happy to here you say that! Thanks for the awesome review.

MusicMonkey88- I saw that I was in your favorites! Yay! Thank you! I'll love you for life.

Mysty- YOU ROCK! I read your fic all the time! I'm SO glad I got a review from you. sniff, sniff I'm... so... happy! begins sobbing in joy Harry does deserve his own broom doesn't he? I look forward to your update as well.


	4. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: _Grabs Harry and runs with him._ HE'S MINE NOW! ALL MINE I SAY!

Kidding... He's only mine in my dreams. sigh

But hey this plot is mine SO THERE! _sticks out tongue_

**My beta is probably really busy right now so, as soon as she looks over the previous chapter and this one, I will fix the up and repost them.**

Responses to reviews are located at the end of the chapter. Enjoy.

The Boy Who Lived and the Girl Who Made His Life Worthwhile

Chapter 3

"Women... I don't think I'll ever understand the way their minds work." Harry mumbled to himself the next day. He was still stewing over the embarrassment of Ginny's little prank.

The twins throwing a stick for him to fetch didn't help matters either. They were delighted that their Dog Dessert turned out so well.

Harry was mortified.

He walked over to the bathroom to see if all the effects of the Dog Dessert had cleared.

"Thank Merlin." He sighed in relief when he saw everything was back to normal. He got dressed and headed downstairs.

The Weasley household seemed empty. Ron and Hermione had gone off on their honeymoon in Tuscany. Fred and George had returned to their flats. Bill went back to his home with Fleur and their children. Charlie was back in Romania. The only ones left in the Burrow were Molly and Ginny.

"Oh Harry dear, your up. Thank goodness you're back to yourself. I really don't know what has come over Ginny. I'll have her apologize as soon as she comes down."

"No really, it's ok. It was just a bit of harmless fun." Harry said trying to convince Mrs. Weasley so that he didn't have to feel quite as guilty when he got his revenge on Ginny.

"Well tuck in for some breakfast." She said.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley. I'm really grateful for all you've done for me during my stay here. Thank you. I'll be heading over to my London flat this afternoon."

"But why? You could stay here for another week. Kingsley said you took the week off."

_Not as though he gave me any choice. _Harry thought bitterly.

"Yes well I don't want to overstay my welcome and there really is business I must attend to in London."

"That's nonsense. You are always welcome in the Weasley household. You're family. All the anti-apparation wards are gone and the flew network has been reconnected. You could head over to do what needs to be done and still be back here in time for supper. Please Harry, I would really like it if you stayed here for the duration of your vacation. I have hardly seen you for the past eight years and would like you to stay here before you head back to France."

Harry couldn't come up with a suitable argument to leave so he just nodded his head in both acceptance and defeat.

_This is going to be a long week. _He thought as he saw Ginny enter the kitchen.

She avoided looking at him as she sat down for breakfast and Harry thought he saw a slight red tint to her cheeks.

Mrs. Weasley sent her a hard glare and Ginny raised her chin up defiantly.

Harry quickly finished his breakfast and cleaned of his plate despite Mrs. Weasley's attempts at stopping him from doing so.

"I need to get something from upstairs then I have to go to London. I don't know what time I'll be back." He told Mrs. Weasley. He bid Ginny a good day and went upstairs to get his key to Grimauld Place. It hadn't been in use since the defeat of Voldemort and Harry still had to go through all the things Sirius had left him. He felt a deep pang in his heart as he thought of his God-father. He took the broken mirror he carried with him everywhere from his trunk. He refused to fix it as a painful reminder to himself. This reminder told him to always think of all the options before impulsively acting. It reminded him of his failure to Sirius. It reminded him of the number of lives he had failed that were burdens upon his shoulders. Lives he was spending his life in atonement for.

He sat on the bed so that he could compose himself before going. He stared at the mirror that brought back so many tragic emotions.

That was how Ginny found him.

"Harry?" she said with uncertainty. "What's wrong?"

He had heard her coming and was hoping she'd just pass by. It seems he has no matter of luck concerning Ginny.

"Nothing. I was just getting the things I would need for some unfinished business I need to take care of."

"Harry don't lie to me. I can tell something's wrong. Please talk to me."

Harry looked into her eyes and for a second he wondered. _Could Ginny and I build a relationship of more than friendship together?_ But he dashed these thoughts away as he remembered his earlier thoughts on that subject.

"I told you nothing's wrong. What do you want from me anyways? Why'd you come in here?" he asked her in a harsh voice. The anger was all directed towards himself and he felt guilty when he saw hurt flash into her lovely eyes.

"I just wanted to apologize for yesterday." She said stiffly and turned around to leave.

"Ginny I'm sorry." He said regret filling his voice.

She stopped at the door but didn't turn around.

"You don't have to go. You just caught me at a bad time. I'm not the kind of guy who can just open up and say what I'm feeling."

Ginny turned around to face him and Harry saw that she had tears in her eyes.

"Ginny... don't do that..." Harry said miserably as he got up and walked over to her. He took out a handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to her when what he really wanted to do was kiss away all of her tears.

"You always bottle everything up. I was just trying to help."

"I know that you were. I'm sorry Ginny." Then he did something he never thought he'd do. He began willing telling her what was on his mind before she came in.

"I was just thinking about Sirius." He said holding up the mirror dejectedly. "He gave me this that Christmas we spent at Grimauld place so that I could talk to him whenever I needed him. I was so determined to keep him out of trouble I put it away and forgot all about it. Instead I got him killed." He said then gave a bitter laugh.

"Harry, how many times must everyone tell you this before you finally believe it? It's not your fault. Sirius died the way he wanted to. He died fighting Voldemort's Death Eaters and protecting the person he cared for most. You, Harry. Nothing could've changed his mind; just nothing could change your mind when you want to protect someone."

"Exactly. Hermione got it right. I have a 'saving people thing' that just gets people hurt."

"Harry, you know Hermione didn't mean any offense when she said that. She wasn't exactly the model of sensitivity when she said that but she had the best intentions."

"I know but she was right. Voldemort used that against me many times. He took you down into the chamber knowing I would go."

Ginny gave a small shudder when the chamber was mentioned. Harry felt like such a lout bringing up a time in her life that was obviously hard to even think about.

"I didn't mean to bring that up."

"It's alright. We got through that didn't we? I for one am glad you saved me." She smiled.

"Me too." He smiled back.

Ginny gave him an odd look he could not recognize.

"I suppose I should leave now." She said.

"Wait, do you want to come with me?" He could not believe those word just popped from his head and out of his mouth.

"It depends. Didn't you need to do something?"

"It can wait till tomorrow. We can go to Diagon Alley and have an ice cream or something. You know hang out, we're friends aren't we?"

Harry thought he saw hurt flash in her eyes for a second. "Yea but you had the day planned out. I couldn't..." she said.

_No. It's only my imagination. Why would she be hurt?_

"Come on. It's been a while since I could just hang out. That is unless you have plans for today?"

"Nope, no plans." She said then smile. "Wait for me about five minutes. I need to go change."

"What's wrong with what your wearing? You look great." The thought popped out of his mouth. He hadn't meant to say it out loud.

It seemed like every time he was around her worlds just kept on springing from his mouth with a will of their own.

Ginny blushed.

"Typical guy..." she shook her head in amusement. "I can't go out in public like this. Especially to Diagon Alley. I'll go slip on some robes."

Harry personally like what she wore. The emerald green quarter-sleeve shirt and the snug black Levi's she wore looked terrific on her. He also appreciated the view those pants gave him.

_Hell I'm alive and I'm a guy. Plus she's one gorgeous girl. I can't help myself._ He thought when she disappeared from view. _I should be cursed into next year._ He mused.

True to her word Ginny arrived five minutes later. Needless to say this shocked Harry.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Ginny asked nervously.

"Well, normally when a girl says she'll be ready in five minutes I translate that to mean she'll be ready in about twenty if not more. Let's go." They apparated to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor.

But the truth was there was another reason for him to be stunned. The reason was that she looked dazzling.

"Well have you ever considered that I'm not like many of the girls you know?" She said indignantly after the order their ice cream and sat down on a table.

He just laughed.

"What? What's so funny?"

"Nothing. That has got to be the biggest understatement of the year."

She glared at him furiously.

"What's wrong with you? Do you want to be a gold-digging fame seeker?"

"No! Not at all! Is that really what ALL of them are like?"

"Well, not all of them. But most of them are."

"Then why'd you go out with them?"

"I didn't go out with as many as people think. A great deal of the stories printed about me are exaggerations. They see me talking to some witch and suddenly there's a story about how I dumped the last rumor for the new one."

"But why did you go out with the ones you did if they were like that?"

"Don't know. I never really thought about it."

"I know why. All men are alike." She said grumpily.

Harry tried to ignore that comment but found he felt the need to defend himself to her.

"It's not as if you haven't gone out with anyone before. Most of the women I've dated approached me. Not the other way around."

"You're right I have gone out with men before. But with each man I entered a relationship with I went in looking for a real relationship with real commitments. I didn't go in looking for a casual fling."

Harry didn't really like the idea of her dating any guy much less getting intimate with anyone.

"That's the way you approach dating. But what if someone doesn't want a long term commitment? I don't really see anything wrong with that. It's not as if I lead them on. I always make it clear from the beginning I'm not looking to get married. I give no false hope or empty promises."

"You're right and I have no business interfering in the way you live your life. I'm sorry, I was rude. But I can't help but wonder what's made you so cold to the idea of spending the rest of your life with someone special."

"I haven't found anyone I want to spend my life with. And if I did what kind of life would she have? There will always be dark wizards coming after me. I present he ultimate challenge. I'm the bloody Boy Who Lived—not once but time and time again in the face of the Dark Lord. There will always be Death Eaters like Draco out to get revenge."

"See there you go again. You're always trying to protect everyone to the point where you're self sacrificing. Shouldn't it be up to her whether she would like to risk her life? Shouldn't it be up to her whether she wants to be with you?"

"She doesn't exist and if she does I haven't met her so why does it matter so much?"

She sent Harry yet another odd look.

_What's with her? Why is she always sending these looks?_

"Lets change the subject." She said. "Lets go see the new Quidditch supplies, Ron's birthday is coming up soon. Oh and there is this book I want."

"Careful, you're beginning to sound like Hermione."

Ginny laughed at that.

They began walking down the street side by side as the caught up with each others lives.

"Yup, Hermione's definitely had an influence on you." Harry said laughingly.

"Shut up." She joked. "If it's not too much of a bother could we also head over to Madam Malkin's?"

"Sure. So what has been going on in your life recently? We've talked all about me. What about you?"

Well I haven't had much of a social life since Jimmy and I split. Being an Unspeakable at the Ministry has been taking up all my time."

"Yes well I'm sure you study the most fascinating things over there." He said as a shadow of many emotions crossed his face.

He didn't really want to have names for the faceless men that got to hold Ginny when he hadn't. He also didn't want to relive the events that happened in the Department of Mysteries.

"It was hard for me to go down there at first. I'll never forget that day. But I can live with it. I've put it all behind me Harry. It's time you do the same."

"I'm trying. I'm going to sort out the things Sirius left me tomorrow. I'll head over to Grimauld Place and after that I'll go to his Gringott's vault."

"Would you mind if I join you? You know, offer some moral support or something. If I know you, you'll just go on internalizing all your pain. That's not healthy by the way."

He looked into her eyes and all he saw was concern. If he had seen pity he wouldn't even have considered the notion.

"Alright. But don't take it personally if I'm not in the mood to talk or pour out my feelings."

"I won't." She said simply.

They browsed through the Quidditch Quality Supplies store but couldn't find anything Ron didn't already own.

"I'll have to decide on another present." She said glumly.

Harry laughed. Ron's obsession with Quidditch had really grown since he became a Quidditch Player.

About ten shops later Ginny decided to get him a new chess set and some chocolate frogs. It seems he hadn't outgrown them like Harry thought he would.

They entered Madam Malkin's and spent a whole hour there.

"Why do women always have the need to shop for more clothes?" Harry asked completely befuddled.

"Because one can never have too much. Plus I'm thinking about accepting this guy's offer for dinner and if I do I'll have nothing good to wear."

Harry felt a strong surge of jealousy course through him.

"If you don't mind my asking, is it anyone I know?"

"I don't know. Do you know a Michael Montgomery?"

Harry frowned in thought. "The name sounds familiar but I don't think I know him personally."

"He's a writer for the Daily Prophet."

"Ah. Yes. He's the bloke always owling me for an interview. Be careful of him. In my experiences reporters aren't trustworthy."

"It's only one date. If I like him I may consider another. After that, who knows?"

Harry's stomach was twisting into painful knots of envy. Harry let the longing for her appear in his eyes as she turned her head to look at a new shop that was opening next week.

"Hmmm... Looks like an interesting shop. They sell enchanted jewelry, amulets for all sorts of things, magic stones, and tons of neat looking stuff. I'm actually thinking of getting a protection amulet. They do come in handy—although not against really powerful attacks."

"I don't really put much stock into them."

"Yes well they are sorely underestimated by too many. But they really do work, to an extent."

"I'll take your word for it. We should be heading back for supper."

"Okay."

With that said they both apparated to the Burrow.

"Oh, wonderful." Mrs. Weasely exclaimed happily. "You're just in time for supper. Go wash up and I will set the table."

Harry and Ginny climbed the stairs in a comfortable silence until they reached Ginny's room door.

"I really had an excellent time Harry. Thank you." Ginny smiled at him radiantly.

Her smile caused his heart to skip a beat.

"You're welcome." Harry said, his voice strangely hoarse.

He turned and rushed up the stairs to the bathroom hurriedly.

_I'm doomed. How can I last a whole week? That's it. I'm packing. I'll just tell Mrs. Weasley that I haven't used my apartment for a while and I miss it. Or that I need some to do some work and it would be more convenient if I worked there. Whatever, I'll think of something! I have to before I do something I'll regret. Like kissing Ginny Weasley and ruining our friendship. Not to mention having the wrath of the Weasleys directed at me._

"Am I a bloody fool? Thinking of her like this..." he said as he peered into his reflection.

"Whoever she is shouldn't mind getting the attention of such a handsome young man." The mirror told him merrily.

Harry growled at it and stormed out of the bathroom.

He could've sworn he heard the mirror mutter "Well! I've never!" in a shocked whisper.

Yes. He definitely had to move out, and fast.

Author Response:

Ennui-EAF- Was it Random? He he he...

I wanted to keep Ginny with the mischevious air she had it OotP. I hope that was a success.

Hmmm... A Death Eater eh? Then I shall concoct an evil revenge. Mwahahaha!

Yea... About the chappy lengths, working on it. Lol. I have hardly enough time to get these meger chappies up. But I agree with you. I'll try but I have my college work and tons of other stuff. Hopefully the writing quality of my next chappy will have gone WAY UP! I have a terrific English Prof. who works me so hard for an A. Hardest A if ever worked for... Oo;;

I'll have to fix Ginny's eyes. Yea... Um... Sorry. Lol.

k3l-4-d0m- Thanks! I will.

Musicfan013- THANK YOU! I will try. I really will. However I might not be able to update for a while yet. Sorry. I have tons of essays and a research paper, plus algebra homework. Ahhh!

Mysty- Thank you! That wedding was hard... Lol. I seem to be getting tons of negative comments about Gabrielle—I'm glad you have a positive remark. I think Harry would have that smile too. Lol. (Wipes drool off of mouth.)

By the way, LOVED YOUR UPDATE! THAT WAS AN AWESOME CHAPPIE!

MusicMonkey88- Good interesting or bad interesting???

holimontski- Well I'm glad of funny but what's crel? Lol. (wink) THANKIES!

Lozzie- I'm so glad. I wanted it to be cute. HARRY AND GINNY ROCK! LOVE YA! YOU ROCK!

**KEEP REVIEWING PEOPLE! AND IF YOU HAVEN'T REVIEW, SHAME ON YOU!!!**


End file.
